Could Not Ask For More
by ny-in-love
Summary: FL oneshot  AU wherein Danny and Lindsay are more like brother and sister.  Flack and Lindsay on the other hand, well, read the story and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of CSI New York. The credit should all belong to the uber talented writers of CBS who maintain the show.

_I'm a die-hard DL fan, but occasionally, little FlackLindsay one shots pop into my head as well and since I find it hard not to write about the incredibly gorgeous Don Flack Jr., I give in to these little bits of inspiration. This in no way changes my belief that Danny and Lindsay should get together. Although FlackLindsay isn't so bad either._

_This is just a short one shot of an alternate universe, wherein Danny and Lindsay were never a thing and they grew to like each other as brother and sister. Flack and Lindsay on the other hand… Well, just read on and see.._

* * *

Detective Don Flack Jr. wearily tugged at the knot of his tie as he trudged down the hallways towards his apartment. It had been a very long day. A suspect had chosen to run instead of answering a few simple questions, and this resulted in Flack and Danny weaving in and out of the side streets of Brooklyn on foot. All that in the dripping New York rain. After having chased him down an hour later, the guy chose to sullenly sit in the interrogation room and wait for his lawyer. Thirty minutes later, evidence cleared him of any involvement in the crime. Sometimes his job really sucked.

All those thoughts fled him mind, however, as he crossed the threshold into his apartment, and took in the sight in front of him.

His wife was bent over the stove, wearing black leggings and one of his old Academy sweatshirts. Suddenly, the tension of the day drained away and he found himself smiling as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in chestnut brown curls.

"Hey," Lindsay said softly, twisting her head around to give him a kiss. "Bad day?" she asked sympathetically, rubbing her cheek softly against his nose.

"I guess you can say that," he answered, his voice muffled against her neck. Lindsay smiled to herself. He was like that sometimes, after a particularly bad day. He'd burrow against whatever part of her like a little boy, breathing in her scent to chase his demons away. She stood still for a long while, her hands resting lightly on the forearms that were wrapped around her middle, rubbing up and down occasionally to soothe him, allowing him to absorb her presence. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to the powers that be that she was off today, so she was able to prepare a hearty meal for him to come home to. She wouldn't have wanted him to come home tonight to an empty and quiet apartment.

Both detectives were suddenly distracted by the sound of tiny sneakers pounding against the floor.

"Poppy!" a tiny voice squealed, appearing out of nowhere to hurtle against Flack's long legs.

Flack couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at his son, who was now clinging to him like a burr. He reached down and scooped him up, lightly tossing him in the air, delighting in the way the four-year-old little boy let out chortles of laughter at his father's antics.

Flack still remembered the way he felt the first time he saw Riley nestled in Lindsay's arms after she had given birth to him. He'd kissed sweaty curls off her face and fought to control the tears that sprang to his eyes at the sight of the tiny human being he and Lindsay created together.

"Hey, little man," Flack said, high-fiving his son. "Were you a good boy for Mama today?"

Little Riley Dominic Flack nodded his head vigorously. "I was, I was, I really, really was! Right, Mama?" he asked, turning his big blue eyes to his mother, who regarded the pair with a mixture of exasperation, amusement and love.

Lindsay still couldn't get over how much Riley looked like Flack. Much to her pride and occasional dismay, there was nothing of her in the little boy, even when he was a newborn. The thick black hair and clear blue eyes were the legacies of his father. He was every bit his father's son, especially now that he trained those big eyes at her. She came closer to the pair, smiling as she answered, "Yeah, you did good today, champ. Why don't you sit down at the couch with Poppy while I finish dinner? You can go tell him what we did earlier."

From his perch in his father's arms, Riley asked his mother, "Are we having spaghetti, Mama?"

Lindsay nodded, pushing the pair towards the living room. "Yep. It's almost done, sweetie. Just enough time to tell your dad about our day."

Flack took the hint from his wife and plopped down on the couch with Riley nestled in his lap. "So, what did you do today, champ?"

For the next ten minutes or so, Riley kept them both entertained with stories of all the wonderful things he saw with his mom today at the park. Soon enough, Lindsay called them both in for dinner.

It was a simple affair, the meal a request from Riley. The area around his mouth was stained with spaghetti sauce as he happily ate. Halfway through the meal, Lindsay decided to tease her son. "What do you think, Ri? Is Mama's spaghetti better than Uncle Danny's?"

Riley pondered the question for a minute. If he said no, then Mama's feelings would be hurt. But if he said yes, then he'd be lying and Mama and Poppy both told him that lying was a bad thing, so at his tender age of four years, Riley practiced the first bit of diplomacy that would serve him well as he got older. "Well, I'm not really sure, Mama. You should go and ask Uncle Danny to make me some more spaghetti, so I can decide."

Flack and Lindsay both burst out laughing at their son's logical request. After their laughter subsided, Flack said, "Speaking of Danny, I bugged him into letting us meet his new girl."

Lindsay replied, "Is this the one he's been hiding from us for the past two months? The teacher?"

Flack nodded. "That's the one. Apparently he didn't want us to scare her away like we did the others, if I may quote. He seems to really like this one," he said with a lopsided grin on his handsome face.

Lindsay scoffed, "We do not scare his girlfriends away." Her voice softened a bit into a worried tone as she said, "But I do hope this works out for him. He needs to settle down."

Flack laughed at the tone in his wife's voice and she glared at him, "What?"

He choked back another chuckle as he answered, "Nothing, it's just that you sound like a meddling sister."

At Lindsay's indignant shriek, Flack burst out laughing once more.

* * *

Much later that night, as the rain tapped gently outside their window, Flack lay contentedly in bed, with Lindsay curled up in his arms, her back tucked securely against his front. As he often did, smoothed his lips on the curve of her bare shoulder, relishing in the feel of the smooth skin. 

Just then, a huge clap of thunder boomed through the apartment. A little while later, the door to their bedroom creaked open and a small voice called out, "Mama?"

Lindsay propped herself up on her elbow and beckoned for Riley to come closer. "Did the thunder scare you, baby?"

Nodding hesitantly, Riley swiped at his nose, brushing away a few frightened tears in the process. He walked to his parents' bed and climbed up, fitting himself between his parents, rubbing his nose against the blanket he carried with him.

Flack laughed softly and tightened his grip on the two most precious people in his life. He brushed a kiss on his son's head and reassured him, "It's okay, Ri. Mama and Poppy are here."

Riley nodded sleepily, his eyes already fluttering closed, now that he felt safe from the loud thunder.

As the Flack family settled down to sleep, the last thing Flack saw before he closed his eyes was his wife and young son, nestled in his arms and the final strains of a familiar song echoed through his mind.

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more.._

* * *

This is the end then. I hope you liked this story! Please don't forget to review, because I greatly treasure your comments! I wait eagerly for reviews and until the next story or chapter then:-) 


End file.
